Nipple Wars
by SRY
Summary: AddieMark smut. Because they're adorable and hot!


So I have this story called 'Mine' that I haven't updated in like four months. And I should, because I still love Addek; but I'm sorry, Mark and Addie are too cute to be ignored. I don't own the characters, but if I did, clearly the show would be classified as porn. And I'm not sure if this story coincides with the show, but just pretend Addie sobered up and Derek hasn't shown up or something. The part in italics is their thoughts - I'm sure you'll be able to tell who's they are. And now I've blabbered on forever so please just read and enjoy and review!

* * *

The first time they got naked together their nipples met. They were cordial at first, delicate touching, light sucking, small kisses and licks and other turn-ons that are customary during heavy make out sessions. They had been kissing for a few months, just pecking at first, which led to a bit of tongue, just once in a while, which of course escalated to heated games of tonsil tennis in which both desired the rallying to never end. They said they'd never have sex. They'd never make it an affair; never take it past "harmless" kissing. But the day they decided to take their tops off, just shirts, and maybe bra, but nothing else, they entered down a path of passion that would become impossible to turn back on.

Now since actual intercourse was banned in their pleasure land, Mark and Addison had to be creative with what they could do with just kissing and bare chests. The first time they rubbed their chests together Mark's mind had been so delirious he had muttered something about how it gave him such a thrill, kind of like fencing. And then he'd probably cursed himself for sounding like such an idiot, but she had laughed and asked if their nipples were the swords and who was winning? He should have known not to be embarrassed in front of her, because she was so comfortable around him, which he took as a compliment because women were never comfortable around him. And that day it happened – Mark realized he was falling for her, or perhaps already had. After they finished their shirtless make out session that time, Addison asked if next time their nipples could be light sabers instead, because she was still a Star Wars geek at heart, and a little fetish action was kind of fun once in a while. And he laughed and kissed her and agreed to it, thinking how her nerdiness just made her ten times hotter.

He missed their nipple wars. Addison always won though, because she had more control over hers, being able to actually hold her boob and all. But in Mark's mind, he won, because he got, well, naked Addison. And because nipple wars were such heated battles, they only naturally escalated into much bigger wars, needing fighting from other, say, nether region troops. Yes, their vow to never cross the threshold into a full on affair was soon demolished, and they took a dirtier new vow to never give peace a chance.

The pause in the Great War that was this love affair had been excruciating for Mark. He wasn't the same man after Addison; the player who used to pick up multiple women a weekend at bars opted for staying in most nights to eat TV dinners, instead of the five star meals he used to cook for her, and to fight the urge to watch Star Wars to bring just an ounce of her back into the place. It didn't make any sense, but he hadn't realized how much he'd actually missed her until he saw her today. One look at her when she opened that hotel room door was all it took, and he thought of a million things he could say to finally tell her how he really felt.

_I miss you. I miss the smell of your hair. I miss your shoes taking over my closet, and my guest room closet, and the living room. I miss that green robe you wear in the morning, and the way you make perfect coffee, and every other perfect thing you do. And I miss nipple wars, a lot. _

Of course, he said none of them. He just stared at her, and she stared back, and they stood, three feet apart, moment after moment, staring. Addison had somehow forgotten how good looking he was. She forgot that smoldering look he gave her, that half grin and those arms and…But she liked more than his body. She liked all of him.

_I miss your face stubble. I miss staring at you when you get ready in the morning, showering with you, and how hot you look in dress clothes; and how hot you look in no clothes. I miss tulips on my pillow if you have to leave for surgery before I wake up. I miss your kindness and sensitivity and all the kisses I get, no matter what mood I'm in. And I incredibly miss nipple wars; no one can make me feel so on fire._

Forces beyond control took over his mind and heart and body all at once, and he stepped through the door, wrapping his arms around her waist, crushing her against his body and fusing his lips to hers. And thankful was he when she reciprocated with the same need, the same want; she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck so he could lift her off the floor, and turned her head allowing the kiss to deepen. They stumbled towards the bed, toppling onto it, rolling over until Mark could rest her head on a pillow and drape his body over hers.

_Mm, these lips again, oh god. No woman has lips like hers. They're so soft and sensual and have just the right amount of fullness. And if I suck on them hard enough, they get all swollen, thus making them even more suckable – if that's even a word. But I'm describing Addison, so I should be allowed to make up new words. There has never been a man more happy and more thankful than I am right now to be touching her and kissing her again. God, she's so…everything._

Her robe was coming open a bit, so he spent considerable time sucking on her neck and collarbone with the hopes of getting a glance of one of his old opponents. Addison, however, was a bit more forward in her desire to get back into nipple fighting, as she swiftly grabbed the bottom of his long sleeve T and pulled it over his head, running her hands delicately along his strong shoulders and biceps. He shuddered at her touch, and took that glazed over, passion filled look in her eyes as an okay to disrobe her.

Mark pulled the tie belt loose and pushed the terry cloth to each side. He closed his eyes and just felt her, letting his hands run up her sides, over her stomach, across her breasts; he needed to touch every inch to make sure this was real. And Addison just kept kissing him, anywhere she could reach – his neck, his jaw, his lips occasionally. She couldn't taste him enough. They'd been thirsty for so long and could finally drink. This didn't feel like just sex; it wasn't desperation out of horniness, it was more. They both sought comfort, love, contentment; they knew they could only find it in each other.

And that was the problem - now they were in this place again. He fell back into the exact same trap he'd fallen into in New York the moment she opened her hotel room door for him; and even though that metal bar clamped down on him hurt like hell, the cheese was ever so rewarding – the taste of Addison was worth anything. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him, and neither of them dared say it out loud. It was too taboo, right, to be in love with your dirty mistress? Dirty mistresses are for fucking and that's it. Feelings are left at the hotel room door, pleasure ensues, and then you each walk out, going your separate ways. Perhaps that's what Mark and Addison had planned on doing. However, per usual, their affair did not go as planned.

He smiled at her nipples, standing at attention. He bent down and kissed them, and ran his lips between her breasts and all over her chest. He stopped, resting his chin on her breastbone, and looked up at her, smiling. She opened her eyes after a few moments when she realized he was still, and beamed back at him.

"Hi," he said, realizing this was the first word spoken between them.

"Hi," she replied, running her hands over his shoulders.

"I missed you," Mark whispered, kissing her chest again softly. _Did I say that out loud?_

"I missed you too. A lot." _Thank god._

Mark reached up and crushed his lips against hers, pushing her mouth open with his tongue. She moaned and arched up against his body, so he hooked one arm under her waist to hold her against him. As they were kissing, he let his other hand wander slowly down her side, caressing her tummy, her hip, the outside of her thigh. She opened her legs slightly for him, and he knew it was okay to go further, so he stroked his way up the inside of her thigh, and pushed her legs open a little farther. He let his fingers brush across her, barely touching, but the warmth and the wetness and softness was already intoxicating and his head was already swimming from this woman. How did she have this undeniable power over him, one that could not be ignored even though he tried desperately to at least somewhat suppress it? But it could not be suppressed. If anything, he wanted Addison now more than ever. He missed her terribly. His apartment was cold and lonely without her, his bed uncomfortable, his heartbeat slower. And now she was here, lying underneath him so perfectly, her strawberry hair draped over the pillow and her lips on his collarbone, nipping lightly and driving him into oblivion.

He gently rubbed her clit, and instantly she was off the bed, hips bucked in the air and legs flailing on the mattress, a sudden gasp escaping her lips. _Damn. Derek must not have paid much attention to this spot in the past months. Well, he is a senseless moron, so it is to be expected._ He rubbed her legs after she had settled back down, once again returning his mouth to hers, pecking at her top lip. Mark trailed his fingers up her thigh again, this time touching her clit a little softer, but her body jerked once more and she moaned into his mouth, and he couldn't tell if he was pleasuring her or torturing her.

_I am an embarrassment. He's touching me, oh god, he's touching me in all the right places and doing the things he does so well and I can't keep any kind of goddamn control of myself. _"You okay?" he asked, kissing along her jaw.

"Yeah," Addison whispered helplessly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you baby. You're just sensitive. Or am I making you uncomfortable?" _God I hope she says no. And did I just call her baby? It felt so right, but she's gonna think it's too soon. I'm a hopeless ass._

"No, of course you're not making me uncomfortable," she said, running her hands through Mark's shaved hair. "I guess I'm just very…responsive, right now."

"Mm," he kissed her lips, then trailed them down her neck to her clavicle. "I like responsive. Responsive is good. I also like naked," he smiled, as he cupped her breasts. "And horny."

"Well, then you like me," she said giggling. Because I'm all of those things right now."

Mark laughed too. "You're also gorgeous," kiss, "and smart, kind," kiss, kiss, "sexy, funny," kiss, "incredible."

Addie was left with watery eyes after he had trekked her chest with his lips, saying things to her she hadn't heard from her husband in years. "I don't deserve you."

"I think it's the other way around," he whispered, hovering over her. He kissed her lips one more time, lightly pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, and held his head to keep him there, but he pulled back, wanting to get to kissing another part of her body. He wanted her to feel pleasure she probably hadn't gotten in a long time.

So Mark slowly inched his lips down her body, making sure he got a good taste of all his favorite places, her nipples, the soft flesh right below her breasts, her belly button. And then he scooted lower, laying down between her thighs, and parted her lips, getting a taste of his favorite place of all. He licked up each side and then gently covered her clit with his mouth and pressed. _Hey, she's still on the bed, I'm doing something right. And oh god, this taste; how could I have forgotten how good she was? Probably because I scolded myself every time I thought of her and something like this. And I know I shouldn't look up at her right now, because if I do, I'll see that face – that face of bliss that when I see I want to melt. But unfortunately humans don't have much natural self control, and when it comes to her I have no self control so I'll just look up really qui – Jesus, she's beautiful. _

He circled her clit a few times with his tongue, making sure to go counter clockwise because he knows the other way is too much stimulation for her. But he must have flicked a hypersensitive spot, because her hips jumped and a leg came at him, and luckily he ducked just in time to miss getting slugged by her.

He snickered, picking up her leg and opening her back up for him. "Nice try."

She laughed, and half moaned, but ran her fingers through his short hair and sat up to kiss him quickly. They both were remembering the first time he ate her out, back in New York in the back seat of his Bentley sedan. He had been amazing, hitting all the right spots, but he had made the mistake of circling her clit clockwise, putting more pressure on the left side which was way more sensitive, and as a result, got smacked in the face by a flailing knee. After that, he only went counter clockwise. But the next day, Mark had shown up to work with a black and blue eye, and he was mighty proud of it. It may have been sore as hell, but every time he looked in the mirror he could flashback to how he got it, and the pain would be gone. He'd wanted to shove Derek's face into a wall when he asked how he got the injury.

"_Hey man, nice shiner."_

_I nodded. Why do I dislike this best friend of mine so much?_

"_How'd you get it? Another disposed of woman flip out on ya?"_

_Don't react. Don't react. You can ignore him. _

"_Nah man, it's fine." I'm filing. I'm signing my chart. That's what I'm doing. _

"_Come on dude, give me the details! Was she hot?" Unbelievably. "Do I know her?" Quite well actually; at least you used to. _

"_D, it's really not a big deal, alright."_

"_God Mark, fine. I'm just trying to talk to you. I thought we were best friends; now I feel like I don't even know you anymore."_

_Know me? Know me? Why don't you focus on knowing your wife again, jackass? You're interested in talking to me, but you can go a week without speaking to her? Ok, you really want to know what happened? Well, last night when I was going down on Addison, yes, that's right, Addison, she kind of lost control and her knee swung around and knocked me in the face, which instead of painful, I find incredibly hot and sexy. And then she was so sweet and she iced it and held my head and it's weird, but somehow this black eye only makes me ten times more in love with her. Happy now? _

It wasn't exactly right, but Mark had found the further he fell in love with Addison, the more he hated Derek. It probably wasn't right that he'd only grown to loathe him even more when Addison had come to Seattle, and by now thought of him as the lowest scumbag on Earth.

But he should also remember to thank said scumbag for letting Addison go, because now he's here with her, getting to hold her and kiss her, touch her and be with her. He rubbed the insides of her thighs softly, "Lay back down babe."

Addison shook her head and pulled him by the shoulders towards her. He lay on top of her towards the side so he could use his fingers to play between her legs, but she grabbed his hand within a few seconds to stop his ministrations. He made a little whiny noise, pleading with her to let him do something down there, but she smiled and kissed him and then grabbed his hips and crushed her body against his. "I want you," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her back feverishly, pushing her back onto the mattress and pressing his body against hers. He felt her tugging at his jeans, attempting to get her hands between their bodies to work the button and zipper, so he helped her, lifting his hips off of hers and she had them unfastened and down around his knees in a split second, his boxer-briefs joining the denim a moment later. Mark kicked both garments off, and brought his lips back to Addison's chest, warming her nipples with his mouth. She arched up into him, rubbing her crotch against his and he moaned at the heat and the wetness and god, it felt good to feel each other again. And as soon as Addie started gyrating her hips against his body, he knew he couldn't hold out any longer, and neither could she. He used his fingers on her again, just to make sure she was completely turned on and ready.

"Mark…" she whimpered, clearly getting impatient.

He laughed and pecked at her neck. "What? I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

She opened her sex-laden eyes and rubbed her fingers over his stubble. "Really? Because I'm the enemy. So I would be less gentlemanly, and a little more warrior like…if you want to win."

The nipple wars were won by whoever made the other person orgasm first – Addison usually lost. Mark knew exactly how to manipulate her to come fast or drag her out, but if she started gaining on him, all he had to do was rub her clit a certain way and suck lightly on her neck and he was victorious.

"Oh baby – you know I'll win," he replied cockily, kissing her jaw.

"Prove it," she whispered in his ear, wrapping her legs loosely around him.

Mark moved his head to kiss her soundly on the mouth and let his fingers tangle in her hair. He slowly pushed into her, kissing her neck when she moaned and threw her head back into the pillow.

_Jesus, he feels so good. I've missed this more than anything; more than my closet full of fabulous clothes, more than New York, more than my friends and my old job, I've missed this feeling. Derek may be gifted in the area of inches, but Mark has the essential asset of girth. And god, he's driving me crazy, going in tantalizingly slow, but he's working magic with his fingers at the same time and oh, how did I live with boring sex with Derek for so long? _

_Fuck she's tight. New York women are all loose whores compared to her. I feel like I'm stretching her, god, I hope I'm not hurting her. But she's letting out those adorable little pleasure sighs and pushing her hips against mine so she must be okay. God, I'm in love with her. _

And sometimes he thought she might be in love with him too. Like the time her and Derek and him and some broad had a dinner date, and Derek had called the house to say he was running late and would just meet them at the restaurant, giving them another hour to have all the sex they could; she had been annoyingly cute when she squealed and pounced on him after hanging up the phone, and all he could think about was how she had ruined his chances with said broad because it was ensured that the whole time at dinner he would be staring at Addison, thinking about that squeal and the begs and the moans that ensued shortly after. And the time she had surprised him on his birthday; he hadn't even thought she'd known when it was. But that day he came home from the hospital to find his favorite girl in his kitchen making his favorite chocolate decadent torte, wearing nothing but an apron and his favorite heels. Mark nearly choked on his own saliva, seeing her stand at the counter with the mixing bowl and the spoon and her ass in full view, as the apron had just two flimsy little ties in the back to cover her naked body. And no rightful man could simply stand there and watch; Mark grabbed her and kissed her and laid her down on the counter, and she laughed complaining she wasn't done with the batter. The torte never got finished, but that was the best birthday Mark Sloane had ever had.

* * *

Mark won, once again. She was glad they didn't keep score, because she was a sore loser. However, never in any other fight did it feel so good to lose. He was ten times better than she remembered; the perfect blend of gentle and rough, of making love and fucking. He was never too rough and never too gentle, and he always seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

Addison laid half on top of Mark, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She couldn't help but think about what the night meant. Would he stay? Would he go? Did she want him to stay? What will Derek say? Why did she care? But she did need to figure out what she wanted for herself before she hurt Mark once again.

_I know this definitely wasn't a booty call, contrary to what most people will think. This wasn't a drunk dial, it wasn't for sympathy or reassurance or revenge. I just may have fallen in love with this man in New York, and now that I'm finally completely free of my marriage, I gave into those feelings and reached out for him. And serendipity must be on our side because he just happened to be staying at the hotel three blocks down from the one I chose to hibernate at. And when he got here, god, I've never been so happy to see someone. He's so handsome and hot and wonderful to me. And I think he loves me too, but I'm not ready to say it yet, and I'm not sure he is either. But damn I'm glad he's here with me._

Mark stared up at the ceiling, lazily running his fingers over Addison's bare back.

_I should say it. What's the worst that could happen, she won't say it back? Addie, I love you._

_I love you too._

"Good night," she whispered, softly pecking his chest.

"Night," he replied, dropping a kiss onto her hair. _Hopeless Ass. Well, hopelessly in love ass.

* * *

_

These two are fun - perhaps I'll continue. You should go review!


End file.
